


The Omega Whisperers

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, EXO-CBX, EXO-SC, Humiliation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega x Omega, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slick Colours, Smut, Squirting, Voyeurism, crying in sex, mentions of d/s, slick eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: When two Omega mates are in heat they can hire Whisperers to help them through it through dirty talk, commands and their scent being around to comfort them. The Omega Whisperers are Alphas who offer their voyeurism services out to needy Omega mates. One of the Alphas, however, is an apprentice, still learning the ropes and control to be an Omega Whisperer like his dom-Alpha boyfriend.





	The Omega Whisperers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy EXO-SC eve babies!! Please enjoy this alternate Omegaverse. Most things have their own spin in here and don’t conform to the usual dynamics, if that’s something you’re into, then hop on this smutty rollercoaster, I’m gonna take you on a rideeeee 
> 
> Did I fall in love with Minseok here? Yes. Yes I did. 
> 
> Please enjoy my loves x x x

On a dark, stormy summers night, nearing the end of July, three Alphas let themselves into the home of two Omegas using a designated key. The smells of slick and heat were tangible like a thick mist in the air as soon as they crossed over the doorways threshold. It was going to be a bad one for sure. The lightening cracked and the thunder rumbled as rain fell like a beautiful waterfall. Resembling that of the Omegas assholes right now, pouring slick out in bucket loads. The Alphas shut and dead bolted the door. Ready for a long night of Omega Whispering.

“In here!” Park Chanyeol wailed as a fresh gush of slick slid heavily out of his needy entrance. 

He was in heat. So was his Omega mate. Oh Sehun. They had been in a monogamous, mated relationship for six months now and this was their first heat together. They decided to hire the Whisperers because they knew their biological wiring meant they _needed_ an Alpha scent during their heats, even if they both had no sexual interest in Alphas themselves. The Whisperers would talk to them, ensure that they were getting equal amounts of pleasure, due to them both being out of it and desperate for their heats to break. 

Oh Sehun had been attracted solely to Omegas, like himself, for his entire life. Although he hadn’t always been so open about it. Society expected Omegas to beg for knots. To be pliant to Alphas and find them the most sexy, endearing beings on the planet. But there was just _something_ about Omegas that Sehun loved. Their slicks. The way their holes would contract by themselves when they were turned on enough, making them loose for a dick to enter right away. The way they could _squirt_. Oh the squirting. _Oh the squirting_. Sehun loved to make Chanyeol cry and squirt. Fire out his juices all over Sehun’s face and into his mouth. He loved the colour of Chanyeol’s slick. Pastel blue. All Omegas had their own unique slick colour, but he loved his mates the most. The way the blue contrasted with his skin and stained the sheets around him. What he found more endearing, though, was the colour it turned when he did squirt. A deep purple slick would gush from his body, the colour change was due to the intensity of the orgasm. He hoped one day he could make Chanyeol squirt so _hard_ that the colour turned almost black. 

“Hello, Omegas. I’m Minseok, your head Whisperer for today. This here, is Baekhyun, my co-Whisperer and here is Jongdae. He’s our apprentice so we will be keeping him on a very tight leash.” Literally. The Alpha meant it literally. Sehun managed to look up through teary eyes to see the Alpha, Jongdae was it? In a chest harness, leash held by the head Whisperer, Minseok.

Chanyeol and Sehun were already naked, knelt on the bed making out frantically. Whimpering into each other’s mouths as their heat thrummed through their body with force. It was painfully hot and they were _painfully_ hard. Dicks fighting against each other as they thrusted forward with no real rhythm. Just the need for friction. The need for their mate. 

“Right, okay. I know it’s hard, but you need to focus. You need to answer our questions.” Baekhyun got onto the bed and shuffled over to prise Sehun from Chanyeol and hold him against his clothed chest. Minseok mirrored the motion and held Chanyeol in place away from Sehun. They always felt guilty doing this but as soon as their questions were answered, they would let go and start their job properly. The lovers whined, making grabby hands for each other and thrashing to get back together. Baekhyun started humming and emitting his calming Alpha scent and it helped the Omegas relax slightly. 

“We know your names are Sehun and Chanyeol. But who is who?” The Omegas just whined at Baekhyun. Jongdae was sat at the edge of the bed, not allowed to touch or join in due to his apprentice status. He was the most likely to lose control and try and fuck the Omegas through their heats, but that wasn’t what they were here to do. Minseok and Baekhyun had years of experience controlling themselves so they were low risk factors in this scenario.

“Okay... Well, Chanyeol?” Jongdae tried and the tall, muscular Omega with silver hair whimpered. Bingo. 

“So you must be, Sehun? Hi, cutie.” Baekhyun said and then resumed his calming technique for the Omegas. Rocking Sehun’s naked, aroused frame back and forth in his hold. 

“Who is the top between you both? Or do you both just use knotted dildos?” Jongdae asked and received a grunt from both boys. No in-depth questions, clearly. “Okay, okay. Ummm.... top?” The slender boy with the jet black hair whimpered, so they guessed he was the top. “Do you wear a knot sleeve when you fuck?” Jongdae asked and received a glare from Minseok. ‘Make love’ was the official term they should use in the questioning process, especially for a mated couple. Sehun whined again and looked over to the desk where his knot sleeve was. That answered that one. 

They let the Omegas go and they instantly crashed together in a heated kiss. Hands roaming everywhere over their bodies. Fingers dipping into the crevices of each defined muscle. Dicks like swords thrashing together in a fit for dominance. Precum leaking out of the tips and smearing onto each other’s abs. 

“Lay down.” Baekhyun commanded and smirked as the two Omegas bones turned to jelly and they pooled onto the bed.

“Now, Chanyeol. I need you to get on your back and hold your legs spread open for us okay. Sehun, you need to eat out your mate. He needs you.” Minseok said softly as Baekhyun left the room to go get some chairs for himself and the head Whisperer. Baekhyun came back with the two chairs. They sat quietly and Jongdae settled himself on Minseok’s knee. The head Whisperer got a good grab onto his body harness to keep him there. He whispered a quiet ‘good boy’ to the apprentice Alpha. They were actually boyfriends themselves, Jongdae being an unlikely submissive Alpha. The apprentice leant back and rested himself against his Alphas strong chest.

Chanyeol quickly rolled to his back and spread himself open for the Alphas and his Omega mate to see. His legs were coated in pastel blue, but the colour was darkening just around his hole, he was so turned on. Entrance already contracted, wide and gaping. His legs were already shaking with want. Sehun scrambled in between his lovers legs, laying on his stomach and wrapping his arms around his gorgeous lovers spread thighs, pulling him closer to his face. 

“Do you squirt, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked rather nonchalantly and it made Jongdae whimper slightly. Minseok ran his hand up the apprentice Alphas back and gripped behind his neck. Hard. Grounding him under his touch. 

Chanyeol nodded frantically. He certainly did and he fucking loved it. 

“Go ahead, Sehun.” Jongdae said as he composed himself. Feeling soothed by his dominant Alpha boyfriend-boss. 

Sehun pulled Chanyeol’s body that little bit further and shoved his tongue deep into the wide hole. Fucking it in and out and lapping up the pastel blue slick. From where Jongdae was sat he could see how _deep_ the slender Omegas tongue was going and he gasped a little. 

“Calm down, hyung’s here.” Minseok whispered into Jongdae’s ear, breath ghosting over the skin of his neck and making the apprentice shudder as goosebumps roused on the surface like pretty, minuscule mountains. 

“Sehun, I need you to add a finger now and find your mates prostate, you need to massage it whilst you eat him out, okay? Chanyeol, I need you to tell Sehun how good this feels.” Baekhyun calmly prompted the Omegas and smiled, they were doing so well to say they were both in heat at the same time. It was a rarity to find two Omegas that were mated _and_ in the same heat cycle.

Chanyeol thrashed as Sehun’s long digit pushed into him, instantly finding his sweet spot after months and months of precise practice. They fucked a lot out of heat. He didn’t feel like he could even coherently string vowels and consonants together to form a sentence to fathom how amazing his mate was making him feel. But with the Alpha scents in the room, one in particular thrumming with desire, it made it easier for him to think straight. 

“Unnngh- Sehunnie... ahh fuck. It feels so goo-ood. Oh my god. Yes! Right there!” Chanyeol’s back arched off of the bed as his mate massaged his prostate with a hard pressure, rubbing and rubbing and _rubbing_ over it, trying to milk him into squirting. Sehun contracted his hand slightly and then thrusted the rest of his fingers in, stretching Chanyeol to four instantaneously and making the silver haired boy wail. He looked at his mate for a moment, bottom half of his face coated in pastel blue, smirked and then dived back down to shove his tongue in alongside his fingers, to lick and nip at the rim with his teeth. He was surprised he could feel this level headed during a heat. 

“Squirt. Now.” Minseok commanded and of course, the Omega obliged. 

Chanyeol’s asshole clenched tightly around his mates fingers for a few moments and Sehun knew it was time. He pressed hard against his lovers prostate and watched in awe as the hole unclenched and gushed out a deep, dark purple slick all over his hand, wrist, forearm and some pooling onto the sheets. Chanyeol kept his legs held there and shaking, knowing what Sehun was about to do. Not wanting to let his legs down and knock Sehun’s steady hand.

Sehun always did this when Chanyeol squirted. His hands were big enough to cup and let the slick gather in his palm like a beautiful lake of orgasmic juices and he held it up to his mouth and slurped. Drinking down what the other Omega had to offer. Lapping it all up and licking a fat stripe up his hand to rid it of the deep purple slick. That was the darkest colour Chanyeol had ever released. He must have squirted _so good._

“So tasty my mate. Your slick is the best thing in the world.” Sehun scooped some that was coated on Chanyeol’s thighs and shoved four fingers into his mates mouth. Stretching his lips out wide and making his mate gag and whimper, sucking up his own coloured slick. Eyes wide and innocent, pooling with tears as he stared into Sehun’s orbs longingly.

“Well done, cuties. Now. Sehun, lay on your back. You’re going to sixty-nine and choke on each other’s cocks, okay?” Baekhyun demanded and spread his legs a little to accommodate his own raging boner. He had enough control not to go over and offer himself to the Omegas, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t get hard over the show. Jongdae, on the other hand had his face shoved into Minseok’s neck, whining slightly with desire and arousal. Eyes tightly shut to try and avoid looking. But the scent alone had him needy and desperate. It was all biological and innate. Jongdae was a submissive Alpha who only wanted his dom Alpha, but in these situations, his animalistic side took over. The apprentice was achingly hard, knot swelling rapidly in the confines of his trousers. Minseok was carding his hand through his subby-Alpha-boyfriend-apprentices hair but ignoring him otherwise. He was purely unaffected. The head Whisperer had iron-clad self control and his dick didn’t even twitch for the Omegas in front of him. It did, however, for his whiny boyfriend writhing in his lap. But he couldn’t let Jongdae know that, or they’d end up fucking right there and then.

Chanyeol felt a little more sated now so was happy to be on top of the sixty-nine, having a bit more control of his down thrusts so he didn’t hurt Sehun. Didn’t gag him to the point of passing out. For Omegas, they were both pretty well endowed. Lucky for them. 

“You won’t be able to talk, so we will talk for you.” Minseok mused. He and his co-Whisperer loved this part.

The black haired boy patted his hard cock, beckoning Chanyeol to climb aboard. The silver haired boy quickly threw his leg over his lovers head, shoving his ass in his face as he swallowed Sehun’s cock down to the hilt in one swift movement. If Sehun was talented in the premise of squirting, Chanyeol was a master in the art of sucking dick.

Sehun gasped and fumbled as his head whirled with the first instances of pleasure during this heat. He searched for his lovers long length with his mouth alone. His eyes were screwed shut as Chanyeol bobbed down on his dick and took it into the back of his throat. Sehun had his tongue stuck out, feeling for the moment that it would connect with his mates leaking dick.

Ka-ching. There it was. Chanyeol whined around the long, thick length in his mouth, eyes shooting open as he felt the wet tongue of his mate lick a fat swirl around his bright red, bulbous head.

The Whisperers had a check list of “Lusts” and “Loathes” for the Omegas when it came to dirty talk and boy did they have a lot to go at, these mates must have the kinkiest sex life going when they were out of heat. 

“That’s it, Chanyeol, take it all. You’re so pretty when your lips are wrapped around your mate.” Baekhyun purred, knowing that the silver haired Omega loved to be praised. Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered shut, pushing tears out of the brim so that they began to stream down his face. He had ceased his bobbing and just had Sehun deep, deep in his throat as he swallowed, gagged and tried to lick along the sensitive protruding veins. Nose pressed plush against the trim hairs on Sehun’s groin. With his heat simmering lower than Sehun’s, due to his intense prostate orgasm, Chanyeol had a little more self control. 

The slender Omgea, however, was going at Chanyeol’s dick wildly. Sucking it all down and hollowing his cheeks out intensely as he locked his lips around the base and used his teeth to graze the skin. He tried to chuckle when his boyfriend yelped and ended up choking. Served him right.

“Do you really think you can make your mate cum, Sehun, because I don’t.” Humiliation. Challenging. Minseok’s forte. 

It only made Sehun more determined. More needy. Desperate. His heat was red hot, but his desire to make his mate cum again was stronger. He suckled with fury, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He reached a hand around to start fingering Chanyeol again but moaned around the dick shoved in his mouth as Chanyeol got to his asshole first. Shoving three fingers into Sehun’s contracted hole, knowing his mate loved the burn.

“Look at you gagging, as if you weren’t made to suck Omega cock.”

“Are you going to cry, little whore?”

“That’s it, cum from your pathetic little dick.” 

Minseok was entirely unaffected as his words forced Sehun into a string of orgasms. His bright yellow slick flowing out of his hole freely onto the white sheets. Creating an abstract sun and sky as it blended with Chanyeol’s blue slick so sweetly. The perfect Omegan sunset. Minseok may be showing no response to any of this, but Jongdae was. Hearing his boyfriend use the words that he usually used on _him_ on someone else was spiralling him into a fuzzy headspace of need and want, desire bubbling from within for his Alpha to knot his little asshole and stretch it beyond repair. He was whimpering along with Sehun, rutting forward on Minseok’s knee slightly to rub himself down and gain some friction. His own knot throbbing hard, pulsating within his trousers. Like an alarm ringing and reminding him it was _there_ and needed to be touched.

“Shh, it’s okay baby. Hyung will fuck you so hard later if you’re a good boy.” Minseok whispered to the apprentice and smirked. He really did want his boyfriend to succeed in becoming a Whisperer, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t fun to break him down and reduce him to nothing but a desperate cock sleeve, to take him home and fuck the living day lights out of him. Send him into an oblivion of orgasmic bliss.

Baekhyun was leant over whispering sweet nothings into Chanyeol’s ear. Voice taking him in waves along into a crashing climax. Cumming with a shout and quickly rolling off of Sehun so he could swallow it down without coughing and spluttering _too much_.

The Omegas were sweaty, panting, covered in their beautiful colours as they continued to paint each other’s body with the shades of their love. But still both so, so hard. Oh so hard.

Minseok moved from his place and his whimpering boyfriend to go get the knot sleeve to put on Sehun. This was a test for Jongdae. To see if he let his animalistic side get the better of him and lose control as soon as Minseok left his side.

The apprentices eyeliner and mascara had smudged around his eyes making him look wrecked, before anything had even begun for him.

Baekhyun was helping the sticky Omegas into a beneficial sex position for them both. The mates were tired but still in heat. He laid Chanyeol on his side and helped Sehun lay behind him. Spooning sex was lazy sex. But it also meant they could pummel a knotted dildo into the yellow-slicked Omega and break both boys heats simultaneously. The mates heats would break after a knotting, allowing them to sleep and relax for some hours, before it would come back, a little less intense. The Omegas would be able to care for themselves then, using the sex toys on each other and slowly dwindling back to normal sex. Well, normal, kinky sex for these two, it seemed. 

Jongdae was at the edge of the bed, rubbing his knot against the bedpost but he hadn’t advanced any closer to the mates. Despite his clear desperation. 

Minseok had grabbed the knot sleeve and was inching it onto Sehun, making the Omega whimper and lap at his muscles a little. Minseok was used to Omegas in heat swooning over his strong arms, licking them and biting, begging for him to pick them up and fuck them. These two Omegas were the first to last this long without begging for an Alpha. They were clearly, intensely in love. And definitely not attracted to Alphas. They must be strong willed to even keep their heads during heat. It made Minseok oddly proud of his two clients.

The knot sleeve added around three inches of girth to the black haired boy’s cock, before the knot had even kicked in. That was to accommodate the mechanical balls that would help rub against Sehun’s length and mimic Chanyeol’s out of heat asshole. The amount of slick that Omegas produced meant that sometimes the initial knotting was like throwing a small sausage down a very large corridor. Like an oiled up slip and slide. So the mechanics of the knot sleeve meant that it would be pleasurable for him too.

Once it was locked in place, Minseok took a tentative look towards his boyfriend humping the bed post and stifled a laugh. Jongdae was going to be so embarrassed in the morning when Minseok teased him about his new love for wood-thrusting.

The head Whisperer and co-whisperer helped Sehun line up with Chanyeol’s contracted, puffy rim and then left it for him to drive it home. Which he did, instantaneously. Making Chanyeol’s leg fly up in the air and him yip loudly. He hadn’t expected his boyfriend to go straight in with one swift deep thrust. His leg was hanging in the air, spreading himself whilst his other was bent on the bed. Sehun gripped under his knee to help him keep the limb raised and started thrusting forward, fast and hard. Baekhyun lined the dildo up at Sehun’s entrance and then moved away. The sex toy was automated and connected to a machine, so it could fuck itself in and out of the Omega. 

Sehun cried. Slamming forward and backwards as the machine brutally hit his prostate and he attempted to find Chanyeol’s. He always cried in sex. Freely. Chanyeol loved it. He definitely had a crying kink and loved to see his mate reduced to an emotional mess because the sex was that fucking good. 

Wet. Everything was wet. Soaking. Squelching sounds coming from their bluey - yellowy holes, tears spilling from Sehun’s eyes, cum leaking from Chanyeol’s cock. Fluids. Fluids everywhere.

Minseok went and pulled Jongdae away from the bed post and shoved his hand down the apprentices pants. It was usually strictly not allowed, but the Omegas had _triple_ ticked the lust box on the prompt that said ‘people touch themselves over you’. Minseok knew that Jongdae wasn’t exactly touching himself, but he _owned_ his subby Alpha boyfriends entire body. Specifically his pretty cock. So he guessed this was okay.

“No one can take a cock as well as you can, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cooed, hitting the Omega right in his kinks and making sure his mind was pooling with praise. 

“Tell him Sehun. Tell him how good he is.” Minseok commanded as he fondled his boyfriends knot between the pads of his fingertips. Pinching and pulling. Torturing it so deliciously in every way that Jongdae loved. 

“Hmm, can’t even do that, can you slut?” Minseok mused as Sehun was babbling incoherently. Sobbing in pleasure.

“I-I-I.... I love fucking you, Channie. Oh-ohh~ you’re so perfect. So perfect for my cock. My Omega. My mate.”

Chanyeol’s body was bouncing around like a rag doll. Hard cock flailing with the force of Sehun’s thrusts. Blissed out as he was praised and worshipped just for being himself. It was lovely. 

“Harder, Sehun. Fuck him harder.” The head Whisperer sternly demanded just before licking over the throbbing gland in Jongdae’s neck. Purely situated there for pleasure, the gland was only prominent in less than 100 Alphas world wide. Luckily for Minseok, Jongdae was one of those rarities. A few licks to the sensitive erogenous zone had the apprentices knot swelling to full size and bursting. Waves and waves of cum gushing into his underwear and seeping down his legs. 

“Such a naughty boy, cumming on the job. Your boss will punish you later, handsome.” Minseok smirked and whispered to his Alpha, helping him slump back in the chair as his dick continued to spurt out cum, as if he was breeding an Omega. Jongdae wailed, pleasure coursing through his veins at the hands of his boyfriend. God he loved him so much. 

“Look what you did~” Minseok chorused, “You are so hot our apprentice couldn’t _help_ his instincts and bred into his own pants. He’s just as filthy as you, Sehun.”

“Don’t hold back, Sehun. Make your mate cum. Break his heat.” Minseok was so demanding and he wasn’t sure if it was too much, but Sehun was lapping it up entirely, loving every moment of it. 

Sehun let go of Chanyeol’s leg and used that hand to push his fingers into the bluey purple slick hole with his cock, stretching him even more as the knot was swelling. Chanyeol whined and went lax. Submitting to anything and everything that would give his body pleasure. Sehun’s other hand went up and gripped tight into his boys silver locks. Tugging harshly. Sending a pain and pleasure mixed cocktail down Chanyeol’s spine, straight to his cock. It throbbed and spurted out cum, a pathetic amount really, it had been leaking so much his balls were running dry. But not his hole. Oh no. The slick was a dark purple, coating the slender Omegas lower half and just seeping and frothing at his entrance.

Sehun’s slick had turned from its pretty yellow to a lewd bright red. He was clearly enjoying himself. The dildo knotted to full capacity and rammed in, stretching his rim, almost to the point of tearing but not quite and settled against his prostate as it oozed faux-cum into his hole. Medicated with heat relaxants. 

The intensity caused an orgasm ricochet, Sehun’s knot sleeve mirroring the machines ministrations and pressing heavily against the muscular Omegas prostate as Sehun cummed, hard. The sleeve mixed the heat relaxants into Sehun’s cum, so both mates would be sated and able to rest until round two in the morning. 

Sehun bit down on his Omegas shoulder, deep and hard. Causing it to bleed. Omegan blood was a blush pink, seeping out and adding to the rainbow of love on the white sheets.

Of course, Chanyeol squirted all over Sehun and was smiling in pure, drunken, pleasure. Having experienced the climax to end all climaxes. Could anything ever top this?

Their bodies slumped into a post-orgasmic puddle. Colours spread over them into a sexual masterpiece. Art. They were pure art. 

“Wow.” Baekhyun mused, it really was a sight to behold. These two were the most handsome Omega mates they had encountered. They had surely tested his control, proven by his aching, engorged boner. But he had kept his cool.

Unlike Jongdae who was twitching in his sleep. Exhausted from controlling himself and having such an incredible climax. His trousers were uncomfortable now though, surely. 

Chanyeol scrambled up the bed and separated his cheeks and presented himself to his Omega. The Alphas didn’t want to stay for this part. The felching. So they politely excused themselves after a hard days work. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Well, that was something else. Get him home, he needs some rest.” Baekhyun said and stared at the sleeping Alpha clutched in Minseok’s grasp. 

“Rest? I’m going to fucking ruin him.” Minseok chuckled evilly and smiled down at his love. Jongdae’s kitten lips were pulled into a sleepy smile as his eyes fluttered and he mouthed ‘yes please’. Minseok was enraptured by all things Kim Jongdae. 

“You don’t have to ask hyung twice, baby. You better be on that bed, face down, ass up, when we get home. So hyung can use and abuse your pretty body.” 

Baekhyun gagged and backed away from his co-workers. He knew they were kinky as fuck and wouldn’t put it past them to fuck there, in the middle of the street. 

~~~~~~~~~

Oh, what a life they all led.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeek!!!! *googles how to buy that work of art of a bed sheet*
> 
> I literally gave myself like two days to write this idea and I really hope I did it justice!
> 
> I am DEAD for XiuChen it makes me want to write their Alpha x Alpha dynamics more!! 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts if you get chance through kudos or comments <3
> 
> So happy for our hard working boys! 
> 
> Happy Sunday night lovers! May your weeks be as colourful and bright as Sehun and Chanyeol’s assholes X x x


End file.
